My hanyou love
by Mika the Dark princess
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have realized they're deep affection for each other but they arent the only ones who have figured it out. Naraku finding that Inuyasha has another weakness kidnappes Kagome and plans a scheme that will surely push Inuyasha over the edg
1. Cuddeling and Fishing

It started off as a normal day for Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,and Kirara as they sat sleepy in the Pristess Kaede's hut. They had just finished slaying a large dragon demon and it had taken most of their strength to defeat him.Sitting in his usual position, Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome as she helped Kaede stir some herbs into a pot that was supposed to sooth the tired group. "Uhg! You old hag that stuff stinks!" Inuyasha's sensitive nose could not take the smell so he jumped up,ran from the hut and up his favorite tree. Kagome soon followed after him, " Are you alright Inuyasha? I'm sorry if the smell bugged you." she looked up at him and admired how beautiful his eyes looked reflecting in the sun. Oh Inuyasha... I wonder what your thinking about." It was sweltering hot outside and Kagome looked up at the tree longingly.Inuyasha sensed that she wanted up so he leaned down grabbing Kagome's arms and lifted her gently into the tree. " Thanks." Kagome said and Inuyasha grunted. Cooled and relaxed, Kagome laid back resting her head against his chest. Startled Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her slender body laying his cheek on top of her head. Eventually, they fell asleep like this, temporarily unaware that someone was watching them.

Back in Naraku's castle he waved away Kanna( the albino demon and incarnation of Naraku) who had been focusing her mirror on the sleeping hanyou and miko. Sitting on a rug watched as Kanna left the room and he was alone. So Inuyasha, you have another weakness. Naraku chuckled to himself. I should have realized it before.The way he protects her as he would Kikyo. Yes,Kagome could be of great use. He laughed aloud just thinking about the look on Inuyasha's face when he finds out what Naraku has planned gave him a shudder of longing.

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up and looked down at the still sleeping Kagome stroking her beautiful black hair until she opened her eyes and gave him a sleepy smile that set his heart in fire. " Good morning. Did I bother you?" she sat up and yawned. " No. Are you hungry?" he asked as he picked her up and jumped from the tree. She nodded and together they walked to the river to catch some fish for breakfast. While Inuyasha focused on the fish, Kagome went somewhere secluded to change. A few minutes later she emerged wearing a similar kimono to Kaede's only a satin purple color with golden symbols sown in,that Kaede had given to her as a gift. Inuyasha, who had been taking a second to admire the large fish, looked at Kagome in her outfit and was so distracted that the fish he'd been holding slipped up and out of his hands, slapping him in the face. Inuyasha kept trying to grab hold of the fish each time losing his grip on it giving the fish more chances to slap the poor hanyou in the face. Kagome was laughing so hard that her face was turning red. Inuyasha turned his head towards her still trying to catch the evil fish and shouted, " You think this is funny? Why don't you come try this and then we'll see who's laughing?"  
" Oh no, I think your doing a fine job please don't let me distract you." she said then added, "Oh by the way, you might wanna try GRABBING the fish."  
" Why you-" Before Inuyasha could finish, the flopping fish somehow landed in his mouth giving him a disgusting taste of fish scales and catching him by surprise so he lost his footing sending him face first into the water. Finally, about an hour later, they had enough fish to last them through breakfast and lunch. When they returned to Kaede's hut however, Sango and Miroku were busy fighting off some more demons so Kagome and Inuyasha rushed to help. Inuyasha pulled his Tetseiuga and swung it at the demons. " WIND SCAR!" he screamed and slashes of light erupted from the sword destroying the enemies in one fatal blow. Kagome, who was preoccupied at the moment, felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up and swung around ready to face another demon but was greeted by darkness instead.


	2. Naraku's Plan

"Take that you damn demons!" Inuyasha said as he put the Tetseiuga back into it's sheath. " We never seem to get a break." Miroku sighed. " I could be using all this time that we waste slaying demons instead to find the woman who will bear my child."  
" Give it a rest would you, Miroku?" Sango snapped.  
" Well then again, maybe i'll see if Kagome will bear my child. She must have changed her mind by now." Miroku looked around him. " Uh... where exactly is Kagome?"

Kagome awoke in a dark dank room lying on a bare cot on the floor. Looking around her she saw a pine dresser, a wash basin to clean up, and a small window that was open but barred so one couldn't escape. " Where am I?" Kagome asked herself as she lifted herself from the cot and walked over the sliding door, it was locked. " Hello? Is anyone out there? Let me out!" She banged on the door with her fists until it was slid open. " Shut up! Some people here are trying to sleep you twit!" It was Kagura dressed in a white night gown, her hair tosseled obviously from sleeping. Kagome lept back and instintivley reached for her bow and arrows only to realize that they were gone. " Wh- What am I doing here?" she asked doing her best to hide her fear from the wind soceress. " Is that the reason why your making all this commotion?" How am I supposed to know? I am not Naraku's keeper." she snapped and harshly threw back the sliding door locking in the baffeled Kagome.

" Kagome! Kagome!" yelled Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha. Where is she? Where is she?' thought Inuyasha. ' She couldn't have gone home to her Era, all her stuff is still here. So where the hell is she?' They had finished batteling when they noticed Kagome's absence. After searching Kaede's village and not finding her, the group began to worry. Soon it grew dark and the group reluctantly returned to the village hoping to continue in the morning. Lying once again in his tree, Inuyasha remembered how just the night before when he held Kagome in his arms now seemed like an eternity ago. " Are you okay Kagome, where your at?" he asked the dark as he fell into a restless sleep.

' So it seems to be working so far. That's good.' Naraku once again waved away Kanna. He walked out of the room and down the corridor to where the young girl was being held. He slid open the door looking in to see Kagome with her back to him, her shoulders shaking. " What do you want Naraku?" she asked in a cool calm voice. ' So she sensed my jewel shards. Interesting' He strode over to her and roughly pulled her to her feet. She turned around slapping him in the face. " Don't touch me!' she screamed trying to free herself from his tightening grasp. " I see you think you can handle yourself." he chuckled. " Let me demonstrate my way of breaking someone's soul without having to touch it." Naraku shoved Kagome agaist the wall and called for Kagura. She came in carrying a plain gray dress that went to Kagome's knees when she was forced to put it on. " You'll be needing your pretty kimono and hair ribbon. Naraku said as he handed them to Kagura who walked out of the room without a second glance. Turning back to Kagome, he said " Shall we begin?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched madly as his dream continued, ' "Inuyasha! Stop it, that tickles!" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha continued to smell the new fragrance in her hair. They were walking down a cobblestone path, the sky was a clear blue and the birds were chirping happily around them. She reached up and began stroking Inuyasha's dog ears. It felt sooo good. Suddenly, the sky darkened and the birds quieted. A shadowy figure appeared out of the darkness. It wrapped it's death-like fingers around Kagome pulling her back into the darkness with him. " Inuyasha, help me! Inuyasha!" she screamed reaching for him right before dissapearing into the black. " Kagome! Come back!" ' Inuyasha woke with a start, ' Something isn't right, Kagome needs me.' he thought as he jumped from the tree and rushed into Kaede's hut. "Come on Kilala. I need your help." Inuyasha picked the sleeping cat demon off of Sango who woke up. " What are you doing, Inuyasha?" she asked looking at his hand. " I'm going to look for Kagome again. Kilala might be helpful." he stopped her when she reached for her Hirikotsu. "Stay here in case Kagome comes back. Tell Miroku that i'll be back soon." With that said, he walked out of the room with the now fully awake Kilala.

Kagome stood in front of Naraku, waiting for him to kill her. ' Inuyasha please help me!' she thought as Naraku raised his arms. But instead of pain she felt like she was falling. She squessed her eyes shut willing the the sensation to pass. When it stopped, Kagome opened her eyes and was startled by what she saw. Gone was the barred dark room instead she was outside by the old Bone-Eater's well. The sky was clear with only a few clouds spread here and there on the horizon. A crisp breeze whipped through her hair and when her eyes adjusted once again to the sunlight, Naraku was gone. In his place stood Inuyasha in his robe of the Fire Rat. His long silvery white hair swayed and his ears twitched. He smiled at Kagome showing his sharp fangs and opened his arms to her. Relieved she rushed to him and fell into his embrace, her green skirt and white school blouse flapping in the wind. His hug felt different though, it felt as if there was no warmth or love in it. ' Thats foolish of me.' Kagome thought to herself. Still something felt wrong so she pulled out of Inuyasha's embrace. He shoved her hard to the ground. " Wh-What are you doing?" Kagome asked the terror that she had fallen into a trap increasing. " I don't love you Kagome. I hate you. Never do I want to see your ugly face again." Inuyasha walked towards her, his claws too close for comfort. But she wasn't trying to escape his claws but the words he flung at her. "Your not Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome crawled backwards away from the imposter. But he didn't stop his verbal attack on her. "Your worthless and stupid. I cringe inside everytime you touch me." Kagome had had enough so with the tears streaking down her face she ran at the imposter yelling, " I'll kill you Naraku! Even if you beg for your life i'll show you no mercy!" Naraku laughed still in the form of Inuyasha and slashed her across the back. Kagome screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. She screamed a scream of anger, of pain, and of heart break. The room returned to normal and Naraku was back in regular form in front of her. " I am not finished with you yet Kagome but for now you may leave. I believe Inuyasha will be coming for you any minute now." he called for Kagura again who brought back Kagome's clothing. She dressed as quick as she could and ran from the castle.


	3. Trapped

Inuyasha had heard the scream and knew it belonged to Kagome. He was scared for her now because there had been so much pain in that scream. He willed Kilala on. " I'm coming Kagome!" Kilala flew gracefully through the sky and stopped at a clearing where a figure below caught her attention. " Kagome!" Inuyasha was so relieved to see her okay. He jumped off of Kilala's back. " Where the hell were you? How are we gonna find all the jewel shards if your off taking a stroll through the woods?" he yelled at her. " We aint got time to---" Inuyasha caught the strong smell of blood, Kagome's blood. When he looked at her, he noticed that she was flinching the whole time he had been yelling at her. " I'm... sorry..." she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. " Don't cry Kagome... I didnt mean to..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say and he was feeling crappy for yelling at her. He stepped towards her but Kagome fell to her knees. He could tell now that she was bleeding badly so he had to get her back to the village. "Please... don't...Inuyasha." Kagome begged him to leave her be. She tried to stand but her legs gave way beneath her. Frustrated she began to cry again. " Kagome, what happened to you? What are you so afraid of?" Inuyasha asked gently touching her shoulder. Kagome winced from the pain. " Let me carry you back Kagome." she shook her head. It became obvious that she didn't want to be touched by him right now so he tried again. " Then lets get on Kilala and we'll fly back." Again she shook her head more weakly this time though. She called Kilala over and leaned on her for support as she struggeled to walk back to Kaede's village. ' What is going on? What did I do?' Inuyasha asked himself as he walked close to Kagome. Finally they arrived at the village and Miroku rushed out of Kaede's hut just as Kagome collapsed from the large amount of blood loss.He caught her. " Kagome! Inuyasha, what happened to her?" Inuyasha said nothing as Miroku took her inside and left as Kaede and Sango tended to her.

Sango was shocked when she took off Kagome's shirt and saw the slash marks. "They're so deep. Who did this to her?" the demon slayer asked as both she and Kaede laid the unconscious miko on her stomach so they could heal her injuries. When Inuyasha walked into the hut and saw Kagome's deep cuts, his eyes filled with anger and concern. Sango wanted to say something to calm him down.But she didn't know what so she stayed silent. Kagome stirred. " Sango." she said trying her best to smile. "Are you okay?" Sango was concerned for her friend. Kagome clearly didn't notice that Inuyasha was in the room until he spoke. " Who the hell did this to you?" he demanded. She jumped at the sound of his voice looking around the room for him. "Inuyasha..." she whispered and collapsed again.

' My. This is going better than I originally thought it would.' Naraku had followed Kagome after she left the castle with his final warning, " Do not say anything to Inuyasha, Kagome." He had told her. " I don't want you to ruin the surprise i've been working so hard on. If you say something i'll kill all your friends one by one and take my time doing so." With that he let Kagome flee. Naraku stayed a good distance from Kagome and Inuyasha only too aware of Inuyasha's keen senses. Watching as Inuyasha joined Miroku outside the hut, Naraku could see Inuyasha was angry and probably confused. ' No, i'm not finished with Kagome yet, Inuyasha.' he thought as he slunk back into the trees.

" Why didn't you carry her, Inuyasha? Was it no obvious that she was in pain?" Miroku asked calmly not wanting to set off the hanyou's temper. " She wouldn't let me. Don't you think I would have carried her back other wise?" Inuyasha angrily sat on the ground next to Miroku. " That's odd. Did she say what happened to her?"  
"No." Just then Sango came out with a worried look. " Is she okay?" Both Inuyasha and Miroku asked. Sango sighed heavily. " Yeah. The wounds on her back are pretty deep, though." she paused and then hesitated before she spoke again, "Inuyasha? Can I speak to you alone for a moment?" They walked over to the river in silence. " Inuyasha," Sango finally broke the silence, " This might not mean anything but while Kagome was sleeping she kept murmuring, ' Stop. Inuyasha. Don't hurt me anymore.' What happened?" Inuyasha was speechless. Sango studied him for a few moments. ' Kagome. I would never hurt you.' He walked past Sango and sat down in Kaede's hut where she was watching poor Kagome. " I'll leave ye alone for awhile. But ye need to find who took their anger out on Kagome, Inuyasha." She walked out of the hut leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome. He went over to her side and sat there. " You look so pale and sad lying there." He reached for her hand silently begging her to tell him what happened. When night fell, Sango,Kilala, Shippo (who insisted on sleeping next to Kagome), and Miroku came in to sleep. Only Inuyasha and Miroku stayed awake to watch over the group. Suddenly Kagome awoke and moaned. " Are you hungry, Kagome?" Miroku asked rising to bring in some fish. She nodded but was not looking at him. Her eyes were trained on Inuyasha.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha moved closer but she could not take it right now. She replayed Naraku's threat over and over in her mind and was frightened that she would say something to Inuyasha. He was in front of her now and before she knew it, Kagome was encircled in Inuyasha's arms. " You scared me, Kagome." he whispered into her hair. How wonderful his arms felt around her. She never wanted to leave them. But then she sensed jewel shards near by and let go of Inuyasha relunctantly. Kagome stood up. " I have to go somewhere. Please stay here." Inuyasha stood up too. " No. Your still too weak to leave." he protested. Kagome leaned over and kissed his dog ears. "I'm sorry about this Inuyasha. Sit boy." The beads around his neck lit up and pulled him to the ground. " Kagome! Damn it!" he watched as she side stepped Miroku and left. "Kagome!" he yelled.

Naraku watched as Kagome struggled to walk towards him. Her bow and arrows with her. " Naraku! Come out you coward!" she yelled into the tree tops. " Why, I believe you found me. I think it's time for another lesson, don't you agree?" he jumped down and threw Kagome's back against a tree. She cried out in terrible pain. He bound her to the tree with similar roots as Kaguya's. Sanyosho came out of the sky and settled on the roots. " Call for Inuyasha." Naraku told the girl. " Call for him, now!" He waved his hand making a thick blue haze appear followed by six ogre type demons. They attacked Kagome, scratching her face and punching her until she cried for Inuyasha.

After the effects of being "sat" wore off, Inuyasha ran off towards the trees where he could hear Kagome screaming his name. The others were not far behind him. He passed through a white mist until he found Kagome. She had her hands above her head bound to the tree with thick roots. Her waist and feet were also tied. Her head was bent down. "Kagome?" Inuyasha rushed to her. " Go away, Inuyasha! It's a trap!" Kagome kept her head down. " Look at me, will ya!" He lifted her head and saw that her face was cut and bruised from the demons. Inuyasha whipped his head around. He could smell Naraku. " Naraku! You bastard, what the hell did you do to her?" Naraku stepped forward wearing his white bamboo pelt. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsugia and charged at his most hated enemy. " Die!" he yelled. Naraku jumped above him, turned around, and punched Inuyasha square in the jaw. Inuyasha stepped back, growling. He charged again but Naraku knocked Tetsugia out of his hands. It flew into a tree returning to its normal form. " Damn you." Inuyasha said. " Iron Reavor Soul Stealer!" He swung his claws at Naraku and was rewarded by destroying his pelt and slashing Naraku's chest. Inuyasha ran for Tetsugia and pulled it from the tree. " Time to finish you off, Naraku!" He pointed his sword in front of him,smiling. " WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha threw the attack at Naraku but he disappeared before the wind scar reached him. " This isn't over Inuyasha. Believe me." Naraku said as he vanished. Cursing, Inuyasha put Tetsuiga back into it's sheath and ran back to Kagome. He cut the roots grabbing her as she dropped to her knees. " Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked wrapping his arms around her again. " Inuyasha, i'm so sorry." she sobbed on his shoulder, shaking. " You have nothing to say sorry for. Stop it." he told her as he lifted her up. " Let's go find the others." The white mist that had turned out to be a sleeping gas that only Inuyasha was unaffected, was gone. The group woke up on the ground and cursed Naraku for the trap. " Whats wrong with you now, Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Just a little weak. I didn't mean to worry you." They slept on the ground that night, having all decided to continue the search for Naraku instead of returning to Kaede's. Inuyasha next to Kagome, who--- because of her reopened wounds--- could not sleep on her backside. Inuyasha was tired but wouldn't let himself sleep. ' Naraku knows my feelings for Kagome. What do I do now? I can't keep her here with me because Naraku will just attack her again. But I can't send her back home, either.' Inuyasha clenched his sword which he had standing in front of him. ' Damn.' The next morning, while Sango helped Kagome change her bandages, Inuyasha walked around the flat plain. That was when he smelt it. That god-awful smell that made him want to grab Kagome and run. The smell of the wolf demon tribe leader, Kouga. "Great. Just what I need." Inuyasha murmured as the whirlwind stopped in front of him. " Where's my Kagome, Mutt Face?!" Kouga demanded. Inuyasha growled. " She's not yours, stupid." Kouga turned around and spotted Kagome walking towards Miroku wearing a gold spagetti strap top, blue jeans, and white sandals. To shade her face from the sun she also wore a white sun hat.


	4. Kagome's Sent Away

When Kagome caught the sight of Kouga heading towards her, she turned her face away. The cuts and bruises were minor but the marks on her back were still bad. She knew he would blame Inuyasha for not protecting her when it really been her own fault or so she thought. She didn't want Kouga to accuse Inuyasha. He had tried his best. " Hey Kagome!" Kouga waved to her as he walked up beside her. " Are you still with that mutt? Don't you ever get tired of him?" He asked as always. " Hi Kouga. How are you?" Kagome asked ignoring his questions. He gave her an odd look. "Hey, whats wrong with your face?" His blue eyes swept over her. " Nothing. I just had a run in with a demon while I was out taking a walk." she lied. Inuyasha walked up and stood in front of her. " What do you want, now?" Inuyasha stayed firmly in front of Kagome. " I don't have to have a reason to stop by and see Kagome, Mutt." Kouga barked at him. "Well, you've seen her so now you can leave." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled to herself as the two began yelling insults at each other. She walked over to Shippo and Kilala.

Inuyasha continued to fight with Kouga until a thought occured to him. ' Maybe I could leave Kagome with Kouga. Wait... what am I thinking? Leave Kagome with him?' He looked over at Kagome and was swept away by his love for her. ' I don't want to lose you, Kagome. And if keeping you safe means sending you away with Kouga then I have no other choice.' He turned back to Kouga who was glaring at him with annoyance. " Kouga, I want you to take Kagome back with you." Kouga looked at him in surprise. " What? Why the heck do you want me to do that?" It took Inuyasha a few moments to answer. " Naraku has been after her. I don't want her to stay here if it means he'll come after her again. He won't find her with you." Kouga could see the sincerity and concern in the hanyou's eyes. " Fine, i'll gladly take her." Inuyasha nodded beginning to walk to Kagome but stopped. " Keep your hands off of her or i'll break your neck." Then he began walking again. Kagome looked at him as he walked beside her. " Kagome? I need to tell you something." He sat down. " I'm sending you back with Kouga. Your not safe with me right now and I don't want you to get hurt again." His heart broke with every word he spoke. " I promise to come back for you as soon as it's safe. Do you understand Kagome?" Kagome just looked at him not trusting her voice. " I don't want to leave you, Inuyasha." she said finally her blank look turning into anxiety. " Please don't do this to me." she begged him. But Inuyasha couldn't lose her, she meant too much to him. " Kagome, I don't know what else to do." Kagome wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his robe.He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. What happened next was something Inuyasha would remember forever. He bent his head over hers and met her lips with his own. The kiss filled him with so much warmth and happiness as well as sadness. The world around them drifted away as he held her closer. When they broke apart, Kagome stood. " Keep your promise, Inuyasha." was all she said. She gathered her stuff and left with Kouga.

Kagome's heart was breaking into a millon pieces as she walked away from Inuyasha. ' I don't want you to leave me. Don't you know how much i've come to love you?' she thought to herself. She had forced herself not to cry so Inuyasha wouldn't feel bad about what he was doing. But it became increasingly hard to fight the tears. Kouga sensed her sadness but didn't know how to make her feel better. " Don't worry, Kagome. The mutt will come back for you." he told her. But Kagome didn't say anything just continued to follow Kouga. They traveled for hours until finally they came upon Kouga's tribe. He took her into the cave behind the waterfall leading her past the group of wolf demons who were looking hungrily at her. " Rules are still the same with Kagome." he told them. " You lay a finger on her and i'll kill you." The tribe backed up, afraid of the leader. Kagome curled up on the large soft pelt in the corner of the cave. She sat up when she felt the eyes of everyone follow her movements. The scratches on her back began to hurt again so she stepped out of the cave. She sat on the edge of the cliff where the cave was set. She remembered the night where Inuyasha had turned human and asked to lay his head on her lap. How wonderful it had been to have him so close to her. ' Are you thinking of me, Inuyasha?' She missed those dog ears of his so much. But she also missed Sango and Shippo and Miroku and Kilala.' What am gonna do without you all?'

Naraku was fuming. ' Where did she go?' He had sent a Sanyosho to spy on Inuyasha and Kagome only to find out that Kagome had disappeared. He couldn't think of where she would have gone. Inuyasha wouldn't say anthing that might have given away her whereabouts. So he would have to find the girl before he could continue with the next step of his plan. This might prove to be alittle more difficult than he wanted.

Inuyasha had watched Kagome and Kouga until they disappeared, hating himself. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku hadn't helped much either. " What were you thinking sending her away like that?" Sango yelled at him. " What else was I supposed to do? Naraku would've killed her." he had yelled back. " Kagome didn't want to leave but still you made her, you bully." Shippo shouted. Inuyasha whacked him on the head. Miroku just gave that look that only made him feel even more like a jerk. He looked at Kilala. " You gonna yell at me too?!" She just meowed. He marched past her and far away from the group. He knew he had done the right thing for Kagome but that didn't mean he was gonna feel good about it. ' Kagome, your safe from Naraku and thats all that matters. But I sure am missing you right now.'

Five days had past and Kagome's back had healed considerably. Her face wasn't scratched anymore only a few small bruises remained. Kouga had done his best to ensure her privacy and was very kind to her. Whenever she woke in the morning the tribe would already be up and out searching for food and supplies. So it always gave her time to bath and change. Today she wore a long sleeved pink shirt, pink shorts, and white shoes. She had stayed to herself most of the time she had been with Kouga and never getting much sleep. She was sitting on the pelt sifting through her things to pass the time when a familar voice rang through the cave. " Kagome." said Inuyasha as he walked into the cave towards her. Her eyes overfilled with tears of joy. " Inuyasha! You came back for me." She rushed into his waiting arms vowing never to leave them again. " Kagome... I couldn't stay away. I can't stand not being with you." he whispered to her. She looked up at him and asked the one question that was most important to her. "Can I come back with you Inuyasha?" He hesitated, thinking over her question before answering, " Your better now and stronger. But I still can't put you in Naraku's path. I'm sorry, Kagome, your gonna have to stay here." Kagome pulled herself free from his arms. " I can't be here anymore. You can't make me hide like a coward!" She walked out of the cave to find Kilala waiting there. She hopped on her back and called for Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and followed her. " Your not coming, Kagome and thats final." he crossed his arms across his chest. " Besides your still not fit enough to fight any demons." Kagome's eyebrow twitched. " Inuyasha?" she said. "What?" His ears perked up sensing what was about to come. " Sit boy." Inuyasha was thrown to the ground. " Ahhh." Kagome got off Kilala and returned to the cave. She left Inuyasha cursing at her under his breath. She heard. " Sit boy." Her voice echoed in the empty cave. Inuyasha was once again thrown to the ground. To make matters worse for Inuyasha, he was still on the ground from the "sit" spell when Kouga returned. " What did you do now, Mutt?" Kouga asked with a arrogant smile. Inuyasha jumped up and hit Kouga on the head. " Remember my warning, you mangey wolf. Keep your hands off Kagome." He hopped on Kilala and was gone. " Yeah? Well, with you out of the way then I'll keep her and make her my woman!" He laughed and turned around. SMACK! Kouga had turned around only to be slapped across the face by Kagome. " I'm not your woman!" she said each word slowly to make sure Kouga got the point.

Inuyasha left Kagome only feeling a little better. " Well, at least she's healing and seems to be in good hands with Kouga." Still Inuyasha wanted to be the one who was protecting Kagome and not Kouga. "Naraku, one day you'll pay for all the harm you've brought to my friends." He closed his eyes imagining himself ripping Naraku to pieces. ' I can just smell him, now. That rancid smell of his.' And indeed Inuyasha could smell Naraku but he thought it only to be his imagination. " Day dreaming, Inuyasha?" A woman's voice said mockingly. He opened his eyes to see Kagura sitting on her feather in front of him. " What the hell do you want?" he demanded. ' So I did smell the scent of Naraku.' he thought to himself. " I was justing leaving from an interesting meeting with your brother, Sessomaru when I happened to come upon you, sitting there with your eyes closed like an idiot." Kagura laughed and flew away before Inuyasha could draw out Tetsuiga. " Sessomaru?"

Kouga looked at Kagome and wished that she would just give up on Inuyasha and stay with him. " Kagome? I didn't mean to upset you earlier. Please forgive me." He waited for her to answer him but was suprised at her response. " It's alright,Kouga," she said. " I'm not angry anymore. You've been really kind to me the whole time i've been here and I don't know how to repay you for your generosity." He started to speak but Kagome interupted. " I have to leave now, Kouga. Inuyasha might need my help despite what he might say. Thank you and i'll see you around." She picked up her things and rushed out of the cave. " Kagome, wait!" He followed her out and watched as she tried to climb down the mountain. He sighed and lowered his hand to Kagome. She looked up at him glancing back and forth between his hand and his face. " Let me take you back to Mutt Face, okay?" He picked her up and put her on his back. " Lets go then." he said as he jumped from the mountain, secretly enjoying the feeling of Kagome's arms wrapped around him tight as he jumped.

Inuyasha and Kilala landed on the ground near a river to get a drink of water and think about what Kagura could possibly have to talk about with Sessomaru. ' Why on earth would Sessomaru talk to Kagura? But then again with him you never know.' Inuyasha suddenly shook his head as if trying to clear the thoughts from his head. " What the hell do I care what he does?" Then, as if on cue Sessomaru appeared in front of the river with Jaken and Rin by his side. " Hello little brother." he said in usual calm voice. Kilala walked away from the river and towards Inuyasha. " Sessomaru. And why the hell have you got to always show up and bug me?" Inuyasha stood where he was but had his hand on the handle of his sword waiting for his brother to try something. " You should treat your brother with more respect, you ungratful half demon." said Jaken. Inuyasha growled at him hating that he constantly was reminded that he was only part demon. " I only came to let you know that tonight is the night of the new moon." Sessomaru told him, his face expressionless. Rin walked over to Inuyasha, " Good afternoon, Lord Inuyasha." She gave a polite bow. " Lets go Rin." Sesshomaru turned away leaving Inuyasha behind. " Coming Lord Sessomaru. Goodbye Lord Inuyasha." She rushed to catch up with him. Inuyasha had forgotten that tonight he would turn human. " Damn it." He jumped back on Kilala and they flew back to where Miroku and Sango and Shippo were. " Inuyasha, tonight you have to be extra cautious." Miroku reminded him. " No duh." came Inuyasha's reply. " Inuyasha, be serious. Where did you go today? Did you go see Kagome?" Shippo hopped on the hanyou's shoulder bombarding him with questions. " Yeah, I went to go see Kagome. Had to make sure that stupid wolf kept his hands off of her." Inuyasha sat down and stared out at the horizon. ' Kagome, why do things have to be this way?' he thought to himself sadly.


	5. The New Moon And Kagome return

Kagome held on to Koga for dear life as he ran towards where Inuyasha and the others were staying. " Koga! Your gonna kill me!" she gasped but Koga didn't slow down. It was night and they still weren't there. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the night sky. She watched as a cloud passed over the moonless sky. ' Oh no! It's the night of the new moon. That means Inuyasha has lost his demonic powers.' she thought. " Koga, how far are we from them?" she asked. " Not too far. We just got to get across the river and they should be there." he told her. True to his word, Kagome saw the river and Sango by the river filling her canteen with water. " Sango!" she yelled and Sango snapped her head up. Koga jumped over the river and skidded to a stop nearly throwing Kagome from his back. " Here you go, Kagome."  
" Thank you, Koga. You don't have to stay, i'm sure your tribe is wondering where you went." He nodded and was off. " Sango where's Inuyasha?" she asked after hugging the happy demon slayer and then Shippo. " What the hell are you doing back, Kagome?!" Inuyasha appeared, his dog ears gone and his silvery white hair now black. " I had to come back. It's the night of the new moon." she tried to explain. " Do you honestly think I need your help? I can handle myself." he snapped at her. " I came back because I was worried about you! Do you always have to yell at me? And I never said anything about you not being able to take of yourself!" she yelled back at him her worry turning into anger. " Why don't you go back to Kouga and stay out of my way! I'm tired of getting you out of trouble!" The moment the words left his mouth, Inuyasha regretted it. "Kagome-----" He stopped when Kagome took a step towards him. " Inuyasha, can't you just be happy that i'm back? I promise to try and not be such a pest." His eyes lost all of the anger and he nodded. " I'm sorry Kagome." He looked around to see Miroku coming up behind him with his staff ready to hit him on the head. " And what exactly do you think your doing, monk?" Inuyasha demanded and Miroku stopped. " Oh nothing. Just...uh... looking for Shippo... yeah." Inuyasha hit him on the head and walked away with Kagome. " Stupid monk."

Walking over to the little patch of land that sat in the middle of the wide river, Inuyasha and Kagome sat down close to each other. Inuyasha was tired and hadnt slept in days. Kagome noticed his drooping eyelids. " Do you want to lay your head on my lap, Inuyasha. You look awfully tired." she suggested shyly. " Thanks, Kagome." he said and laid his head on her lap as he had done once before. After awhile, Inuyasha fell asleep, content on Kagome's lap. She smiled at him then looked up at all the beautiful stars that had come out. Suddenly a voice shouted out. " Dance of blades!" Kagura waved her fan and blue flashes of light erupted from it. They slashed through Kagome and Inuyasha before they had a chance to react. Kagura laughed as she looked at the motionless bodies but stopped short when Inuyasha struggled to sit up. " Damn you, Kagura." His robe of the Fire Rat must have saved him...again. " Well Inuyasha it seems your fine. How about you entertain me alittle?" Inuyasha used his sword to pull himself up. He looked down at Kagome who had unlike him not risen. He bent down again to check if she was alright but was stopped by Kagura's second attack. " Leave her be. You just need to focus on whats going on in front of you." she told him. Miroku and Sango ran up behind her. " Kagura!" they said at the same time. " Get Kagome out of here!" Inuyasha yelled at them. Sango didn't listen to him,though, because at that moment another person appeared beside Kagura. " Kohaku!" she looked at her younger brother who only stared blankly back at her. " Kagura, I beg of you. Leave Kohaku out of this." Sango looked helplessly at the wind sorceress. " Kohaku is only here to fetch the girl. Kohaku do what you need to do." Inuyasha growled at the boy as he walked over to Kagome. " Get away from her!" He knocked Kohaku away towards Sango. Miroku rushed to grab Kagome. He took her and ran back towards the camp. Sango was busy blocking Kohaku who tried to hit her with his weapon. Kagura turned back to him. " Your a human? How very interesting. I'm surprised that your still standing." She laughed as she raised her fan again.

Kagome woke up in Miroku's arms. He was sheilding her from the fury of the wind from Kagura's attacks on Inuyasha. " Miroku, whats going on?" she asked and reached for her bow and arrows. He looked down at her surprised to see her awake. " Kagura must have been sent here to distract Inuyasha while Kohaku snatched you. He can't fight her and wont last much longer." Indeed, when Kagome looked over at Inuyasha he was kneeling down. His body was cut all over. " Time to die, Inuyasha!" Kagura was ready to strike the final blow on him. Kagome jumped up and ran towards her. " I don't think so, Kagura!" she shouted and shot an arrow at her. The sacred arrow became enveloped in a purple light and it hit Kagura straight in her chest. She screamed and disappeared in a gust of wind. Kohaku left too, much to Sango's demise. Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side. " Inuyasha! How badly are you hurt? Let me get my medicine bag." She hardly noticed that she too was bleeding. She fetched the bag and began pulling off Inuyasha's shirt. " Kagome, your hurt also." he noticed. She took off his shirt and cleaned his wounds. Miroku had walked over to Sango to console her. Kagome turned around. " How are you all? Are you all alright?" They all nodded. They decided that in the morning they would continue on their journey for the Shikon No Tama. ' I still have mine but it's odd no demon has tried to steal them from me yet.' Kagome thought to herself. The group spent hours cleaning up and gathering supplies. It was almost morning by the time they finished and Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha. Together, waiting for the sun to rise and Inuyasha to become a half- demon once more. Finally, the sun peeked over the horizon spreading it's first rays of light across the land. A wind picked up over Inuyasha as his hair turned white, his dog-ears returned, his claws and fangs sharpening again.

Inuyasha refused to let Kagome go anywhere until she put bandages on her cuts. " Your not going anywhere if your bleeding to death." He threw a roll of bandages at her and watched as she cleaned her wounds. 'I'm so glad your safe, Kagome.' he thought. "Inuyasha?" Shippo's voice roused him from his thoughts. " Yeah, what?" he gave Shippo an irritated look. " I was wondering about that day you sent Kagome away with Kouga. You were kissing her. So that means you do love her, right?" Kagome heard him and turned a dark shade of red. "SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled punching Shippo on the head with his fists. " Owww." he rubbed his throbbing head. 'Just great.' Inuyasha tried to think of something to say. "Your seeing things. I didn't kiss her she kissed me, duh." Obviously, those weren't the words he had meant to say. " I mean-----" Too late to cover his mistake, Inuyasha shut up. " SIT BOY!" Kagome pointed at him. " Damn it!" he said as he was flung to the ground. " Why do ya always have to go and say that?" he demanded. " Why do you always have to be such a jerk?" she retorted. Inuyasha jumped up and stalked ahead of the group. " Inuyasha, wait for us!" cried Shippo, " Kagome still can't walk that well, remember?" Inuyasha turned back and hoisted Kagome on his back. Then he began running. " Inuyasha," she protested, " What about my bike and stuff?" He continued running. " Your too weak still to carry your things. Let Miroku handle it." Kagome nodded and shortly fell asleep on his back for she was worn out from the night before. ' Kagome probably hasnt slept for days.' Inuyasha thought to himself. As if reading his thoughts, Kagome spoke to him. " I'm okay, Inuyasha. Just alittle tired."  
" I wasn't worried. I was just thinking about how clumsey you are."  
" I'm not clumsey! I saved your butt back there you know."  
" Whatever."

Three weeks had passed and Kagome had returned home to grab some new clothes and get more supplies. " I'll come right back, Inuyasha." she had said to him when he began to protest. " You better be. I don't see why you have to run off to your own Era when there are still jewel shards to be found. Women." he grumbled. Sango and Miroku stood behind the two. " Inuyasha, try not to be so impatient." Sango suggested. " Kagome needs to go back home once in a-----" Sango's face suddenly turned red. Miroku was stroking her butt yet again so Sango slapped him across the face. He touched the mark tenderly. " Keep your hands to yourself, you letcherous monk!" Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, " I promise to be back by sunset." And she jumped into the well. She sat now on her bed,brushing her hair. " It feels so good to be back in my own bed. But now i'm ready to take a nice long bath." Kagome rose gathering her bath materials and headed towards the bathroom. " Ahhh." she moaned as she lowered herself into the steaming tub. ' Inuyasha can wait a little while.' she thought drifting off to sleep.

Inuyasha was angry. It was past sunset and Kagome had not yet returned from her Era. He stood up and jumped from the roof he had been sitting on. Shippo who was near him looked up. " Inuyasha, where are you going?" he started to walk along side him. " To find that damn Kagome." Inuyasha left Shippo standing on the edge of the Bone Eaters well as he jumped in. He jumped up to Kagome's window sliding it open expecting to see her sitting at her desk or sleeping on her bed. But the room was empty. " Kagome?" he looked around her room. He didn't know her house very well but still decided to look through the rooms. He searched and searched until he came to a door that was closed. Hearing no noise from inside he opened it. There, he found Kagome inside the tub with her head back and eyes closed. Hearing something,she opened her eyes. Inuyasha was gawking at her. She jumped up and grabbed her towel. " Inuyasha, you perverted demon! SIT!" she screamed at him. " Ahhhhh." Inuyasha, thrown to the ground watched as Kagome ( who was blushing up a storm.) lifted her chin and walked on him to the door. " Uff." he said. " Serves you right for sneaking up on me like that." Kagome walked into her room and slammed the door shut. When Inuyasha could move again a few minutes later, he went to Kagome's room and knocked. She opened the door now dressed in her school clothes. Kagome had her big yellow backpack slung on her shoulder. " Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha said not looking at her. ' Why the hell am I blushing? Damn human emotions.' he thought to himself as the two jumped down the well.


	6. An Unexpected Appearance

" M' Lord," Jaken rushed along side Sesshomaru. " Why is it that we must seek your impudent brother, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru kept walking and said nothing. Rin bounced slightly behind them picking wildflowers. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru stopped. He could smell the scent of a demon near by. Sure enough, a large ogre demon appeared and tried to crush Sesshomaru. But he easily sidestepped it. " Jaken, take Rin and leave." he said calmly as he drew Tokigen from it's sheath. " Yes, M' Lord. Come Rin." Jaken called to the girl who was excitedly watching her lord. " Coming." she said cheerfully. They walked far from Sesshomaru and sat down, waiting for the youkai to come fetch them. They were waiting for quite awhile when Rin became bored and decided to go off alone. Jaken had fallen asleep in the middle of a long lecture about the safety of staying away from demons. Skipping along the field, Rin soon realized that she was lost. ' Thats alright, though.' she consoled herself, ' My Lord will find my scent and come get me.' Content, she started walking again only to come face to face with a wolf demon. She screamed and jumped back. Visions from when she was killed came back. The wolf lunged at her and knocked her to the ground. Rin used her hands to sheild her. The wolf jumped on her chest growling in her face. " Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!" she cried, the pressure from the wolf atop of her crushing her. An arrow flew above her and the wolf... missing. " Get off her, wolf. I promise this next time I won't miss." a voice said from somewhere out of Rin's sight. She realised that the voice belonged to the girl who traveled with Lord Inuyasha, Kagome. The wolf, thankfully was distracted and jumped off her chest most likely heading towards Kagome. Rin sat up in time to hear Kagome tell her to move out of the way. Inuyasha appeared beside Kagome and pulled out his sword out at the demon. " It has a jewel shard, Inuyasha. Right there in his forehead." she pointed. Rin jumped out of the way as Inuyasha swung the great sword at the demon. He was rewarded when the demon disappeared and the jewel shard fell to the ground. Kagome picked up the tainted shard and it instantly purified. She stuck it in the small bottle hanging around her neck with the others. " Are you okay?" the strange girl asked Rin. Rin only nodded. It was then that Inuyasha recognised her. " Oh great, your the girl who stays with Sesshomaru! I should have picked up his scent if he was near, though." Inuyasha stayed a distance away from Rin like she had a diease. Kagome on the other hand, invited her to come over. " Where is Sesshomaru, Rin?" she asked kindly. " I don't really know." Rin replied polietly then explained, " I'm lost." Inuyasha still eyed her from a distance. " Well then, we'll leave her here and let Sesshomaru come find her. She ain't going nowhere with us." Kagome's eyebrow twitched. " Inuyasha, we can't just leave her here alone. Another demon might attack her."  
" Thats Sesshomaru's problem."  
" Well if you won't help then i'll take her back myself."  
That got his attention. Inuyasha jumped forward. " Are you crazy? He'll kill you!" Kagome and Rin had already began walking away. " Kagome!"

Sesshomaru dodged the ogre as it clumisly swung it's giant fists at him. " Is that all you have? I have no time for such impudence." Using one hand, Sesshomaru swung Tokigen and ran at the ogre in a zigzagging pattern as to avoid the ogre's attacks. When he was a few feet from him, he jumped up and stabbed the sword into the ugly ogre's heart. The ogre cried out before falling dead to the ground. Sesshomaru landed gracefully and resheathed Tokigen. He walked past the dead body and followed the scent of Jaken. When he arrived, the imp was asleep but Rin was not around. " Jaken." he said calmly but firmly. The imp jumped up and ran to him. " M'Lord your back." Sesshomaru ignored his greeting, " Where is Rin?" he asked. Jaken looked around him, a startled look on his face. " Why, she was just right here." Sesshomaru was annoyed but he didn't say anything. Luckily, he caught a whiff of Rin's scent coming from the west. Sesshomaru began walking away with the guilty Jaken at his heels. They soon found Rin but Sesshomaru wasn't surprised to see her with his little brother. Rin was holding hands with Kagome and smiling as she listened to the girl talk about her life in her Era. Inuyasha was ahead of them and was the first to notice him. " Sesshomaru." he growled. Rin stopped when she heard his name. " Lord Sesshomaru! You came for me!" She ran to him. She told him about how she was attacked and Kagome and Inuyasha saved her. Sesshomaru turned around to leave when Inuyasha stopped him. " What? Aren't you at least gonna say thanks or something."  
" No."  
" Jeez, your sure ungrateful."  
Jaken ran forward. " Your the ungrateful one, half breed."

Inuyasha's temper snapped. " That's it! I'm gonna smash that tiny skull of yours." He lunged for Jaken but was hit in the face by the imp's staff of Two Heads. Inuyasha chased Jaken away from Sesshomaru who lifted his two fingers ready to interfere if need be. " Iron Reavor Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha sliced the imp's arm. " Ahhh! Lord Sesshomaru please help me!" Jaken cried. Sesshomaru was distracted, however when Sango's Hirakotsu zoomed past his face. It returned and the demon slayer caught it. " Leave him be, Sesshomaru." she yelled. Inuyasha now had Jaken pinned to the ground and was beating his face. " Don't!" Inuyasha said each word everytime he banged the imp's head into the earth, "Go! Talking! About! Things! That! Aren't! Your! Buisness!" Jaken was unconsious but Inuyasha continued his assault. Rin was covering her eyes at the scene. Sesshomaru knocked Sango and Miroku to the ground then went after Inuyasha. He slashed him from behind. Inuyasha turned to face him. " Back off!" The two began to attack each other. Inuyasha ran after him trying to scratch him with his claws but Sesshomaru was jumping backwards so Inuyasha's attacks were just out of his reach. Sesshomaru drew out Tokigen and stabbed it into Inuyasha's abdomen. " Damn!" Inuyasha was still hurt and now he was bleeding protrusley. He pulled out Tetsuiga and swung it at Sesshomaru. " Stop---- Moving!" he yelled as his vision became blurred. Sesshomaru hit the side of Inuyasha's face and left a large cut infected with the poison from his claws. " Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. An arrow smashed Sesshomaru's armour on his shoulder. He turned to see Kagome draw another arrow in her bow. " Impudent wench." he said and flicked his first two fingers at her. A whip like light flew out heading towards Kagome. She stood there, stunned. Miroku jumped and pushed her out of the way. Inuyasha stood and swung Tetsuiga in front of him. " WIND SCAR!" The attack made head for Sesshomaru but then Tensuiga lit up. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin disappeared under the protection of the healing sword. " Come back and fight me, you coward!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaned on the Tetsuiga for support. He kneeled down and became unconsious. Shippo began walking up next to him but was stopped by Miroku. " Don't go near him. Remember that his sword will still protect him." The group watched in silence as Inuyasha stayed as he was. " I'm going to try something." Kagome said after awhile. She began walking in a wide circle around the Tetsuiga until she was behind Inuyasha. The group watched her, silently agreeing to help her out if the plan backfired. Kagome moved up behind the hanyou and lightly touched his shoulder. " Inuyasha?" she leaned and whispered into his ear. It twitched slightly but he still didn't wake. " Inuyasha, please wake up." Nothing. Miroku and Sango carefully made their way over to them. The three picked up Inuyasha and carried him to a village near by. " I have sensed an ominous presence in your village and would like to carry out my duties as a monk and ward off the evil spirit." Miroku told the village leader and was given a place to stay for the night. The group brought Inuyasha into their room and Kagome began to treat his wounds. When finished, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo were exhausted. Each went to their seperate rooms except for Kagome who stayed in the same room with Inuyasha. In case he woke up, she wanted to be there for him. After eating some dinner, Kagome soon fell asleep. "Kagome? You awake?" Inuyasha stood looking over her. She sat up and suddenly they were outside under the moonlit night. " Inuyasha, where are we?" she asked feeling confused. He shrugged then offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. They walked together, hand in hand. Kagome felt so at peace... so content. Suddenly he stopped. " What's wrong?" she asked as he turned to look at her with those gorgeous amber eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but instead grabbed her and pulled her to him in an embrace. " I promise Kagome, I promise that i'll be there for you always." he whispered to her. She had no words to describe the moment only held him tighter. " Thank you so much, Inuyasha. Thank you." Kagome awoke with a smile playing on her lips. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. Inuyasha still wasn't awake so Kagome decided to make him his favorite meal; noodles. She set out looking for firewood when Shippo decided to join her. " Kagome whatcha doing?" he asked walking along side her. " Looking for firewood so I can make Inuyasha something to eat." she told him as she began gathering the wood. " Has he woken yet?" She shook her head. " Uh-uh. Not yet." Having what she needed, the two headed back. Kagome set everything up that she needed and started to stir in the noodles which she pulled from her back pack. " Mmmmm." said Shippo and Miroku ( who had finally woken up). Sango and Kilala later joined them and they all ate that is all except Inuyasha. Kagome glanced worriedly over at the hanyou, Sango caught the look and stood up. " It's okay, Kagome. I think Inuyasha is just exhausted from all the fighting we've done recently." She patted Kagome's shoulder sympathetically. " He'll wake up in due time." She left afterwards to go and inspect her Hirikotsu and other weapons. Miroku left to "exorcise the evil spirit", Shippo left too. Kagome was left alone with Inuyasha with the exception of Kilala, who was busy cleaning herself with her paws. Kagome set about cleaning up the breakfast mess when a noise from behind her caused her to turn around. " Inuyasha!" she exclaimed as Inuyasha sat up. "Are you okay?" she rushed to him but he brushed her aside. " I'm fine." he gruffley told her. " Where is Sesshomaru?" He looked around as if expecting to see his older brother pop out at any second. Kagome quickly explained to him about what happened after Inuyasha blacked out. He growled angrily. Kagome handed him his haori and Inuyasha slid it on. He stood up, grabbed Tetsuiga,put it back into its sheath then walked out. Kagome silently followed him.

Naraku looked at Kagura,who glared back at him. " So did you do it?" he asked her, knowing full well that she had. "Yes."  
" Good." Naraku reached into his haori and pulled out a black mask with tiny silver designs adorning it. " Inuyasha, beware." He rose from his spot on the floor and walked over to a large armour(dresser), pulled out a long black robe and put it on. He then added the mask which was in the shape of a Japanese dragon head. The mask was held in place by an elastic string that connected from one side of the mask, crossed the back of his head, then connected back to the other side of the mask.Kagura watched in amazement as Naraku's features transformed to a younger looking man about Kagome's age. His cold dark black eyes changed into a light green color, his pale skin became more tan, his long hair dawned on a short cut, going no farther than above his ears but it had a nice wind blown look to it. His longs bangs rested against his left eye. Naraku actually looked...handsome. Kagura fought the sudden urge to brush the strands from his face when Naraku turned to face her. His demonic aura evaporated. " Stay in the castle, Kagura." Naraku spoke in a deep seductive tone that Kagura had never heard before. He was shorter,too,Kagura noted as he walked out of the castle. Good luck, Kagome. she thought.

" Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome knocked on the dressing room stall. Her and Inuyasha had crossed over to Kagome's era to attend the Halloween Masquere Ball that she had so badly wanted to attend. The others had agreed that it would be a good idea to take Inuyasha with her. So now Kagome shouted for Inuyasha to come out of the stall where she sent him to try on a costume. " I look stupid!" he announced bursting out dressed in a cowboy vest and pants. On his head was a brown cowboy hat. Kagome giggled. He did look sorry in the outfit. Inuyasha, who was annoyed, marched back into the stall and returned in his original clothes. " I'm wearing this." he told Kagome crossing his arms across his chest. " Fine, wear that." She slammed the ball cap that Inuyasha wears over his ears when they go out in public, on his head and walked out of the store. Inuyasha chased after her. The Masquere ball wasn't until later that night. Inuyasha walked by Kagome's side looking as she pointed out things in the windows of shops they passed by. Suddenly a voice called out from behind them. " Hey, Kagome!" Kagome turned at the sound of her name and her friend (Yuri) rushed up to her. " Hi, (Yuri)! Whats up?" she asked her friend. " Where have you been? Hojo and I have been looking all over the place for you. Are you going to the ball?" Her last sentence faded away on her lips when she noticed Inuyasha standing there. Inuyasha stared back. Kagome looked from (Yuri) to Inuyasha. " Oh right!" Kagome finally exclaimed breaking the silence, " (Yuri) this is... my boyfriend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my friend, (Yuri)." The two continued to stare at each other. " Okay, well, we better get going...lots of stuff to still do, you know. I'll see you later." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him along with her. " What's with your friend?" he asked after we were a distance away. " What do you mean?"  
" She gave me the impression that she didn't like me."  
" Ohhh, thats just being silly." Kagome faked a smile. If only you knew what they think of you...

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed while she bustled about trying to finish getting ready to go to the Masquere. She wore a long flowing satin red dress with inch thick straps and a sash that tied into a bow in the back. The dress had a sweetheart neckline. With the dress, Kagome also wore pretty dangling white earrings, a red butterfly shaped mask that covered her eyes and nose, a teardrop necklace, and black high heels. She had dressed as a fire princess so she had to pick up the sides of the dress so she wouldn't trip on the hoop skirt beneath it. Inuyasha wore a black haori ( which Kagome had found in some shop), and a white mask that went over his eyes. He didn't, though, wear the cap because no one would really be able to tell on Halloween that they were his ears. Kagome's hair fell in curls against her shoulders. " How do I look?" Kagome asked him with body glitter painted over her eyes and red lipstick on her lips. You look beautiful. he thought but said, " Why are you asking me for? Can we just go?" Kagome sighed and headed down the stairs which wasn't easy noting the fact she had on high heels.Inuyasha was down the stairs before Kagome. She was still walking down when she tripped on her dress, and lost her balance. Inuyasha quickly caught her and set her down. " Quit being so clumsey!" he teased her. She stood up and gave him a look but giggled all the same. The Masquere Ball was being held downtown, so Kagome suggested they take a bus. " Hang on. I get can us there quicker." He picked Kagome up and began leaping building from building while she clinged to him for dear life. When they were a few feet from the Ball, Inuyasha put Kagome down and they began walking. Inside, Kagome and Inuyasha gaped in awe. The Ballroom was larger than Kagome's house with a marble floor, streamers and decorations hung from the Cathedral ceiling, tables were set up around the edge of the large room alongside the buffets where Kagome spotted (Yuri) with Hojo. " Kagome! Inuyasha! Over here!" Yuri waved her arms to them. Upbeat music was playing, people crowded the dance floor. Kagome held fast to Inuyasha's hand as they worked their way through the people to the table. Yuri was wearing a winged mask, an angel costume with realistic looking wings. Hojo wore a silver shirt, black pants, a gray cape, and a black mask. The group talked,laughed together until Hojo asked Kagome to dance. She glanced at Inuyasha, who looked ready to bach in Hojo's skull. " I'd love to but Inuyasha already asked me." she said politely. Inuyasha took Kagome out onto the dance floor looking very uneasy. She was confused at what was making him so uneasy when she realized that he couldn't dance. " Okay , all you ghouls, goblins, demons, and angels time for alittle slow dance." the DJ called into the microphone. Kagome showed Inuyasha the basic steps of a slow dance which he learned...after stepping on her toes quite a few times. They were flowing gracefully by the time the song ended and another fast paced song came on. Kagome was ready to teach Inuyasha a few dance moves when she felt a tap on her shoulder. " Excuse me but would you like to dance?" A boy with short black hair and green eyes stood before her. Something about his eyes made Kagome curious. She realized that she was staring at him so she quickly looked away. Inuyasha jumped in between Kagome and the boy. " Get lost!" Inuyasha told him. " I'm Hideki and I'm sort of new here." he introduced himself, his voice had an incredibly sexy tone or so Kagome thought. I can't tear my eyes away from his. " Sure, i'll dance with you." she said and took Hideki's outstretched hand. "Kagome! What the hell are you doin'?" Inuyasha yelled breaking Kagome's eye contact with Hideki. She shook her head, taking her hand from Hideki's. " I'm sorry. I don't want to be rude but i'm here with Inuyasha." she bowed politely. Inuyasha took Kagome's arm leading her away. " What the hell was that all about?" he demanded to know. Kagome looked at him helplessly. " I don't know." The night went by and the two danced nearly every song. She even got the hanyou to laugh a couple of times. Inuyasha, i'm so happy when you laugh.

Inuyasha was having a good time with Kagome and enjoyed being so close to her. But what bothered him was that Hideki person was watching them the whole time. Inuyasha could feel the boy's eyes on Kagome and him as they danced together. He could see that Kagome was having a good time so he left the matter alone. At one point, Kagome asked Inuyasha if they could go sit down. " Sure, i'm hungry." he said as they walked back to the table. Yuri and Hojo were there already, talking about the crazy costumes people were wearing. " So, Inuyasha, I haven't seen you around school before." Hojo started, " Where do you come from?" Inuyasha stopped chowing down on his food long enough to give a short reply. " Not far from here." You know, only like five hundred years from here. Yuri suddenly reached out to touch Inuyasha's ears. " Wow, those dog ears are..like so realistic. Where'd you get them?" Inuyasha jumped up from the table. " Don't touch 'em." he growled. Kagome looked up at him, startled. Yuri withdrew her hand like she had been burned. " Sorry. I just thought they looked so cute." Yuri apologized. Kagome assured her it was okay. She dragged Inuyasha back on the dance floor when another slow dance came on. " Okay everyone it's ten minutes until midnight and then we follow the tradition and throw off our masks! So only two more slow songs left." the DJ announced. Inuyasha and Kagome ruled the dance floor. Inuyasha gazed into her beautiful dark eyes as he swung her around the room. "Kagome?" he asked her. " Yeah?" she looked at him with a curious glint in her eyes. Inuyasha knew what he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to say it. Damn it. Why can't I tell her? " Inuyasha,whats wrong?" Inuyasha realised that he hadn't answered her. " Forget it." he pulled her closer. Inuyasha felt a tap on his shoulder, swung around ready to attack only to see Hideki. " May I cut in?" he asked. Inuyasha growled, slightly showing his fangs. Hideki looked unaffected by Inuyasha. " No, you may not 'cut in'. " Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. " I'm sure this fine young lady would rather dance with a real man." Hideki arrogantly told him. " You---" Inuyasha raised his hand, his sharp claws ready to contact with the boy's face. Kagome cut in. " Alright, i'll dance with you once but then you have to promise to just leave us be." Hideki shook his head and pondered Kagome's offer. " One dance and a kiss." he compromised. " Go to hell." was Inuyasha's reply. " Take it easy. I was only joking." Hideki laughed but Inuyasha wasn't so sure that it really was a joke. Hideki stepped back and held out his hand to Kagome. " Shall we dance?" She took it hesitantly, looking at Inuyasha. "Whatever." he gruffed. Hideki walked her to the center of the room then put her hands around his neck and his hands around her waist. They gently began to sway along to the music, Kagome never looking more uncomfortable. Inuyasha watched them like a hawk.

Naraku found it funny how easily Inuyasha and Kagome fell for his disguise. As he danced there with Kagome, he mentally reviewed his plans for tonight. " Are you having fun?" he said into her ear. The mikko shivered,didn't answer him. " Your name is Kagome, right?" he asked her. She nodded. " And that boy you were with was Inuyasha?" Again she nodded. They danced the rest of the song in silence and when it ended, Inuyasha was beside Kagome in a flash. " Lets go, Kagome." he told her. They headed towards the exit when Naraku stopped them. " Wait, please let me get you both a drink." he held up a hand, signaling them to stay put while he rushed over to the bar and ordered three soda's. When he was sure the two weren't looking, he pulled out a small bottle of blue liquid and poured it into two of the drinks then served them to Inuyasha and Kagome. " A toast to a happy Halloween." he said as he raised his glass. The two akwardly raised theirs and took a sip. And a special toast to the death of Inuyasha.

Kagome was delighted to leave the presence of Hideki after she and Inuyasha finished their drinks. Inuyasha rushed out of the now stifling ballroom into the cool night air. Kagome followed after him, alittle slower so she wouldn't trip on her dress again. I feel wierd all of a sudden. She thought to herself as her steps became sluggish. " Inuyasha? Can you take me home?" she asked in between short breaths. Inuyasha had yet to notice that she wasn't looking too good for he was preoccupied with throwing off the uncomfortable sandals he had been forced to wear. " Ha! Good riddance!" he yelled as he tossed them into a nearby bush. When he was finished, he turned back to Kagome. He picked her up, jumped off the building's and into her bedroom window. " Thanks." she gasped. " Kagome, whats the matter?" She must have looked awful. He left so she could change out of her costume. But Kagome had only freed the hoop skirt from beneath when it happened. The world around her began to spin, faster and faster. She rushed out of the house, running past Inuyasha who had been playing with Buyo, and into the night. She didn't know where she was headed until she jumped down into the Bone-Eater's well. " Kagome!" Inuyasha called after her but she kept going. When she landed, Kagome climbed up the well then continued running blindly. What's happening to me? Inuyasha! Help! She fell to her knees, her hair framing around her head, digging her hands into the grass. Around and around the world went, Kagome clung to the ground as if it was her only life line. Someone please make it stop!  
Inuyasha ran after Kagome, not understanding what had gotten into her. " Kagome! Wait up!" he jumped down the well a few seconds after her. She's acting really wierd. He jumped out of the well when he landed in his era to see a flash of Kagome's red dress as she continued to run. He started after her again but suddenly his vision went black. " What the hell?" He tried to move forward only to find he couldn't, his body became unresponsive. Waves of pain flowed over him and he felt like he was falling. Why can't I move? Why can't I see? he thought and shut his eyes. When he opened them he could see again. Only what he saw, he hadn't been prepared for. His mother stood before him, in her arms she held a child. Inuyasha felt dazed, unfocused as he stepped towards his mother. " Mother?" he whispered. She couldn't hear him. She stroked the child in her arms and Inuyasha looked to see who it was. He stepped back in surprise, for the child she held was Inuyasha. The young Inuyasha was looking up at his mother, a confused expression on his face. "Mother, whats a half breed?" he innocently asked her. She began to cry, tears slid down her cheeks. The image of him and his mother faded away to be replaced by another. Inuyasha was standing in a field with a few village children. The children laughed at the young hanyou, pointing at his ears. "Half breed! Half breed! Inuyasha's a half breed!" they taunted. What's going on? Inuyasha thought as he tried to shake the memory from his head. But the vision persisted. The young Inuyasha's face flushed as the children continued to tease him. One of the older kids pushed him, knocking him to the ground. " What's the matter, half breed? Can't ya fight?" he kicked the young Inuyasha in the ribs. " Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha jumped up and punched the kid in the face. The bully stumbled back as his nose began to bleed. "Your no better than any other demon, half breed! That's why your mother died, she couldn't handle the regret of having you as a son!" he laughed. " SHUT UP!" Inuyasha cried as he lunged at the boy. He punched him over and over.  
The boy tried to cover his face or fight back but could do neither. The memory faded away like the others and again was replaced by another sad vision. Inuyasha ran into the woods, running from his past. Then he saw her. She was kneeling on the ground picking herbs, placing them in a wicker basket beside her. She looked up, when she saw him a soft smile lay on her lips. " Kikyo." he said lightly.

Sango sighed heavily as she walked through the trees, her thoughts focused on her brother, Kohaku. Naraku is so cruel doing this to you. She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't see the figure in front of her. A girl wearing an odd mask and a red dress was on her knees clutching the grass. It took her a moment to recognise the girl. " Kagome!" Sango knelt down to help her. She touched her shoulder and Kagome looked up. Her eyes were bleak, almost lifeless. Kagome was looking at Sango but not seeing her. She seemed to see something else. " Kagome! Kagome!" Sango shook the mikko's shoulders. She can't see me or hear me. Just then a figure appeared in the woods, Sango grabbed her Hirikotsu. Inuyasha stepped forward, Sango's grip on her weapon eased. " Inuyasha, it's just you." Sango released a relieved sigh. Inuyasha stepped towards Kagome, who was now looking around wildly. " Inuyasha, something is ----- Inuyasha?" Sango noticed the hanyou's eyes looked the same as Kagome's. What is going on? she thought as she watched him continue to advance towards Kagome. " Kikyo." she heard him whisper. " Inuyasha, thats Kagome not Kikyo." Sango told him but he wasn't listening. " Sango?" Miroku walked up from behind her. The rings on his staff clanged together as the monk moved up beside the demon slayer. He noticed Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango stood helplessly. " Inuyasha? Kagome?" he called to them but, like Sango, they couldn't hear him. " I don't know whats gotten into them." Sango said, shaking her head. Inuyasha's soft expression turned into one of pain. " I'm sorry, Kikyo. I didn't mean to let you die alone." he told Kagome. She quickly rose to her feet. " My bow and arrows, I have to find them." She pronounced, still under the spell. " Kagome, snap out of it!" Sango grabbed her friend by the shoulders. Kagome screamed, " Let go of me, you demon." she swung her arms, whacking poor Sango in the face. Kagome struggled out of her arms then ran towards Kaede's village. " Go with her, Sango. I'll stay with Inuyasha." Miroku told her. She nodded, hurried off after Kagome.

Demons. Demons are everywhere. I need my bow and arrows. Kagome thought as she ran into Kaede's hut where she had placed her weapons. " Kagome! Your back!" cried Shippo, running over to greet her. " That's a pretty dress, Kagome. What are you doing?" Another demon. Kagome snatched up her bow then drew an arrow. Shippo stopped and looked at her with wide eyes of shock. " Kagome ----" he stepped forward. " Leave me alone!" she released the arrow on the kitsune. Then she turned and quickly left the hut. However, when she stepped outside the hut, a gruesome sight greeted her. Blood. Crimson blood tainted the ground, the trees, everywhere it could touch. Kagome walked forward hesitantly, doing her best not to touch the vile substance. Out of the woods, a demon came running. The demon had lovely eyes but the rest of her was just as horrible to look at as the blood around her. " Kagome," it said in a raspy voice. " Come, see what i've done to your friends." It pointed a gnarled finger at something behind it. Caustiously, she stepped around the demon peered at what it pointed to. A cry escaped her lips. There, on the damp hard ground, lay Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kilala. Thier bodies were torn, their skin ghastly pale, anguish portrayed on thier faces. Kagome rushed to them. " Kilala! Miroku! Sango! Shippo!" The demon laughed. " What have you done to them?" Kagome demanded. " I did nothing. Naraku is the one to blame." Kagome drew an arrow across her bow and released it. The demon deflected it with it's arm. " Come. Come. Surely you have better aim than that." the demon taunted. Please, hit the mark. she thought to herself as she once again drew an arrow and released it. The arrow lit up in it's Sacred light and hit the demon in the chest. Therefore destroying the cackling demon. Naraku. I'll kill you! Anger swept through her body. Along with her anger, Kagome sensed something near by. A jewel shard.

Sango cried out in pain. She threw the arrow aside. Her chest bled but not as bad as it could have been had she not blocked the arrows attack with her Hirikotsu. Kagome had acted as if Sango were a demon and not a demon slayer. At one point the mikko had cried out her name only she wasn't looking at Sango but at something behind Sango. She was utterly confused. Someone must have put Kagome under a spell and Inuyasha. She pondered for a few moments. But that would be impossible if Kagome and Inuyasha were over in her Era. Kagome had walked off when she thought that the " demon" was dead. " Kilala!" she called. Her faithful companion rushed out of the hut over to Sango. She hopped onto her back. " Follow Kagome but be discreet about it." she told Kilala. She nodded and lifted off the ground into the air. " I wonder if Miroku is having better luck with Inuyasha." she thought aloud. Pain shot through her chest but Sango ignored it. There would be time later to deal with that. Kagome and Inuyasha were in danger.

" Inuyasha! Snap out of it!" Miroku yelled at the hanyou who suddenly had tried to rip off the monk's head. " Get out of my way!" Inuyasha growled at him, swinging the Tetsuiga. If there was ever a time I could use Kagome's 'sit' command, it would be now. He thought to himself as he blocked an incoming attack with his staff. " Inuyasha, listen to me!" he yelled uselessly. " I need to go after Kikyo!" Inuyasha swung his sword again. " That isn't Kikyo. That's Kagome!" the monk told him, ducking the sword. " Dammit Sesshomaru! Go to hell!" Inuyasha thrust his blade forward missing Miroku's face by an inch. " I'm not your brother, i'm Miroku!" Again it was no use talking to him. Inuyasha knocked Miroku on the head with the side of his sword, knocking him out. The last thing Miroku saw before everything went black was Inuyasha racing off after " Kikyo".

Inuyasha was running and jumping as fast as he could. " Kikyo!" he cried into the emptiness of the dark. I can't smell her. I can hardly smell anything. He stopped in another cluster of trees thinking only of his first love. She had died twice. Both times by the hand of Naraku and both times I wasn't there for her. She died alone. Inuyasha, being under the spell, did not think of Kagome. An arrow whizzed by his face hitting the tree he stood next to. " Huh?" he turned towards the archer. Kikyo stood with her bow held up, ready to draw another arrow. Her hair was billowing gently in the evening breeze. " Kikyo." he said softly. Her features took on an angry look. She lifted another arrow from behind her. With ease, she pulled the arrow back on the bow. Inuyasha stepped towards her. She only raised her bow higher. Inuyasha stopped. Kikyo's hand was shaking slightly with the knowledge of what she intended to do. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Kikyo released her arrow, which made a bee line for Inuyasha. He tried to jump out of the way but was unsuccessful for the arrow hit it's mark. Kikyo only stared at him as the arrow pierced through Inuyasha's chest, binding him to the tree behind him. He looked surprised though he knew he shouldn't be.He closed his eyes on the woman standing but inches from him. As he drifted off into what would most likely an endless sleep, Inuyasha swore he heard Kikyo say " I've won Naraku." Naraku? What the hell?

Kagome smiled sadly, glad that she had finally killed Naraku. " You can cause pain no more, Naraku." she told her slayed foe. " Ahh, but your wrong." a voice cut through her illusion. Kagome spun around, her bow at ready. " It was not me whom you struck with your arrow. Take a closer look." the voice coaxed. The illusion that Kagome had been under vanished. The crimson blood that had tainted every visible surface was no longer there.Unsure of what to expect, she slowly shifted her focus to the figure sealed to the tree. A disbelieving cry sounded deep within her throat. " No." she whispered, staring at her captive. Not fully trusting her legs, Kagome approached the tree. A sliver of moon light shone onto the tree. Inuyasha's face had a slight glow. His features were sad, full of anguish. " Inuyasha..." Kagome reached out her hand to touch the hanyou. " What have I done?" she cried. "All it took was simple steps and look at how easy it was to turn you against your friends." Hideki appeared before her making Kagome step back in fright. Her back hit the ends of Inuyasha's feet. " You." Kagome said. " But how did you cross over?" she asked, bewildered. Hideki laughed. Wind began to swirl around his body, and Hideki's appearance changed form to Naraku. Kagome stared at him, disbelief written all over her face. " You tricked me." she whispered accusingly. Naraku stepped forward. " You have talked of trust with your friends yet look at how little it took to destroy it." Kagome pulled her bow in front of her, sick of hearing his voice. It made her skin crawl everytime she looked at him. " With Inuyasha out of the way, who is there to help you?" the wretched demon stared at her with his brooding eyes. " You alone are not strong enough to take me."  
"Shut up!" Kagome fired an arrow at him, anger seeping through every part of her body. Naraku was cruel but not stupid, he quickly dissappeared only leaving traces of his horrid laugh in his wake. Kagome cringed. Inuyasha, once again I have managed to hurt you... Naraku is right; I dont have what it takes. She turned her eyes upon the strucken hanyou, frustration, guilt, and anger coursed through her. She reached up then grasping a firm hold of the arrow holding Inuyasha, she pulled it out with all her might. The arrow lit up before dissolving into nothing but a few particles in the air. Inuyasha, I can't ever tell you how painful it is for me to live with knowing that all I seem to succeed in doing is hurting you. I have caused you so much pain...so much heart break, you deserved nothing of this. Why is it that our paths had to cross? Kagome thought solemly to herself. Inuyasha, having been freed from the arrow, slid down the tree where Kagome wrapped her arms around him. Her tears flowed freely, dripping off her cheeks on top of Inuyasha's head. Kikyo once warned me that we were not meant to be together. That we lived in seperate worlds. I could only cause you misery. Until now I had never thought of what she had told me. Now I see that she is correct. Why did I have to fall in love with you? I dont want you to suffer all your life because of me. It isnt fair. So now I am going to make a decision that might be best for everyone. I refuse to be the cause of your pain again, Inuyasha.I wont put you through it again. Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's chest, crying all the harder. The ends of her dress was torn and tattered from her frantic romp through the trees. She didnt realize that someone was approaching until a hand touched her shoulder. 


	7. A Miko's Promise

Sango walked through the trees still looking for Kagome when a groan caught her attention. She moved in the direction of the groan following a narrow winding pass. She heard the groan again, louder. Approaching the sound, Sango found Miroku in a sitting position on a root protruding from the trees. He was rubbing his head and groaning loudly. " Miroku!" Sango rushed over to him. He looked up, noticing Sango's wound. " What happened?" she asked, giving him a hand. He took it, letting her help him up. " Inuyasha." he sighed, he related the incident to Sango. " What did you do to your chest?" he inquired. Sango smiled slightly and told Miroku what Kagome had done. He shook his head. " We have to find them before things get too out of control. I have a feeling that Naraku might have something to do with Kagome's and Inuyasha's strange behavior." He grabbed his staff then the two set off after Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango walked along side Miroku as they made their way through the winding trees and bushes. Kilala hopped in front of them from seemingly nowhere giving the monk and demon slayer a start. " Kilala!" Sango opened her arms to the small cat demon. " Meow." Kilala said as she jumped into Sango's arms. So now the three continued on, still not sure exactly where to find the hanyou and miko. I have a real bad feeling about this whole situation. Sango thought to herself. A feeling that tells me that things are going to go down hill fast.

Kagome jumped as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with a young woman. The woman's light blue eyes darkened with concern as she looked upon the strangely dressed bleeding girl. She spoke to Kagome with a light comforting voice. " Excuse me," the woman was wearing a simple white kimono with patterns of various flowers and her rich black hair was pulled back neatly in a pony tail. Kagome stared at the woman as though she wasnt comprehending that the lady was talking to her. The woman continued, " Are you alright?" Kagome didnt answer her. " I'm Tasumi. I live in a village near here." she explained. She glanced over Kagome's shoulder and saw Inuyasha. Kagome watched as her eyes widened. You don't understand, do you, Tasumi? No, I can't expect you to. Kagome wanted nothing more at that moment than to reach out to Tasumi, to spill out her heart ache, to hear the village woman's soothing voice tell her it was alright. Yet, she refrained from doing so. She figured that once Tasumi had seen Inuyasha, she would leave. But Tasumi did just the opposite. She knelt down beside Kagome, her kimono collecting dirt around the woman's knees. She looked Kagome straight in the eyes through the girl's mask. " Come with me, please. Let me get you cleaned up." Tasumi gestured for Kagome to stand up and follow her. Kagome wouldn't budge, refusing to leave Inuyasha there by himself. Tasumi saw her hesitation. " If you would allow me to help," Tasumi stood, brushing the dirt off her. " I think we can get him back to my home." As it turned out, they didnt need to lift Inuyasha. Kagome was facing Tasumi when she heard Inuyasha waken. He made a sound that was like a cross between a whimper and growl. Tasumi felt Kagome's dress brush against her as she whipped around to face the half-demon. The village woman was confused at why this girl cared so much for the demon but didn't dare question her. " Inuyasha?" Kagome dropped back to her knees next to Inuyasha. " Kikyo?" Inuyasha's eyes were no longer clouded yet he still seemed perplexed. Kagome drew in a sharp breath at the mention of the dead priestess. " No, it's me. Kagome."  
" Where's Kikyo?"  
"She isn't here, Inuyasha. Remember?"  
" Kagome...what happened? Where are we?"  
"In the Feudal Era." Kagome saw the confusion in his eyes. She would explain everything to him later. Tasumi stepped forward. " If you still want to, your welcome to come back with me to my village." Kagome nodded then helped Inuyasha stand. Shakily, almost in a trance, they followed Tasumi back to her village.

Shippo pulled at the arrow that had him hung up on the wall by his shirt. " Come out, you stupid arrow." he fumed. He at the same time was counting his blessings that Kagome's aim was not perfect. Though, he had no clue why she shot him in the first place. Did I say something that might have upset her? Shippo loved Kagome. She was like a mother to him. Kagome was always there to help him, especially when Inuyasha was being a bully. So what made her shoot him? He finally ripped his tunic and fell to the ground, freed from the arrow's grasp. He hurried out of the hut and sniffed the air. He caught a faint scent of Kagome. It's not much but it'll have to do! Shippo raced off in search for his friend. The young kitsune was yet another in pursuit of the pretty mikko.

Kagura was confused. What is Naraku planning? Does he not know that Inuyasha was still alive? Is this just another part of his plan? She was curious but didn't care to ask. Who cares what he does? All I want to do is figure out how to get rid of him so I can be free. Like the wind. Naraku had returned, looking as his normal self instead of the seductive teenager he had left as. For that, Kagura was grateful. A strange feeling had possessed her. A feeling she did not wish to experience again. Naraku can be so unpredictable at times that I constantly have to watch myself. Kagura's thoughts strayed for a few moments until Naraku's sharp voice brought her back to the present. " Kagura." he walked in behind her, his face impassive. "What?"  
"Inuyasha is still alive. I can not seem to kill him. Even using Kagome doesn't seem to be enough."  
The look on the wind sorceresses face could be clearly read as " And your telling me this, because?". He laughed softly, then to Kagura's surprise, reached out to touch her hair gently. He rubbed the thick locks between his fingers, studying it intently. What is he doing? She was uncomfortable with Naraku's sudden interest in her hair. She longed to whip out of his reach and move away. Yet fear of him held her still. Naraku spoke quietly to her. " Any attempt to be rid of Inuyasha has failed. You yourself has said that Kagome admitted her love for the half demon. What if we use that against him?" He sighed and released her hair. Kagura inwardly let out a breath of relief. " Naraku, why do you tell me this?" she asked. " Find Kagome and bring her back here but make sure only the monk knows she is missing." he dismissed her.

Inuyasha sat next to the fire in Tasumi's hut, his arms crossed inside his robe of the Fire Rat. Kagome sat beside him, her head hung low. Tasumi went about making a pot of tea and dried herbs. Other than her rummaging around the hut, it was quiet. Inuyasha stole glances at the mikko from the corner of his eye, trying to remember everything that had happened after they got back from the party. Kagome's hair hid her face so Inuyasha could not judge from her expression what she was thinking. Everything is a blur to me. I don't even know what I said. Did I say something to Kagome to upset her? This is worse than the times that I turned full demon. Something having to do with Miroku kept nagging at his mind but he was unable to sort the thought out. " Here you go." Inuyasha looked up from the fire. Tasumi held out a small cup to him. He grunted but never the less accepted the drink. Inuyasha stared into the dark brown liquid, tracing everything in his head that might help him remember. I should ask Kagome. After he watched Tasumi try to offer Kagome a cup, Inuyasha decided to risk the chance and ask. " Kagome," he started.  
"Please don't ask me, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice sounded sad and exhausted. He was taken aback. " I know you have the right to know what happened and I promise i'll tell you. Just not now." She set down her cup. " Fine. I didnt want to know anyway." he tossed his cup which smashed against the wall. Right next to where the young Tasumi was standing. She jumped back. A small drop of blood trailed down her arm. Looking at Inuyasha with wide yet understanding eyes, Tasumi leaned down to pick up the broken pieces. " Inuyasha? Thats your name?" she asked after she had finished.   
"What do you care?" came his sharp reply. What the hell are we doing here anyway? I need to talk to Kagome. Alone. Inuyasha watched Tasumi offer Kagome a small kimono to change into. " No, thank you." Kagome politely declined. She glanced down at her slightly tattered red gown. A tear slipped down her cheek. She rushed out of the hut. " Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to her. He jumped up, ready to go after her. A hand reached out to touch his arm. " Leave her be." He turned around to glare at Tasumi. He ripped his arm away from her. " Let go of me. What would you know?!" he shouted. She tilted her head slightly. " You honestly dont remember?" she asked lightly. " I don't remember anything and at the moment, I don't give a damn." he bared his fangs at her. Tasumi stepped back in fear of him. Seeing her fear only fueled his anger. He turned back around towards the door. Tasumi quickly stepped in front of him. " I think it would be better if you left her alone for awhile." she said, her eyes bore into Inuyasha's. "She doesn't seem ready to talk to you. Why make things worse for yourself and her?" She was talking in a light gentle tone that would usually soothe but for Inuyasha it was causing just the opposite. Inuyasha felt the full demon in him starting to rise. My Tetsuiga. He reached for his fang only to clutch at empty air. The demon was fighting to get out. Inuyasha's eyes started to turn red. " Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Tasumi asked. Get away from me, Tasumi. " Move." he managed to growl out. His eyes were shut tight. Purple marks appeared on his cheeks. His claws became longer and sharper. Inuyasha could feel himself slipping. " Inuyasha, what's happening to you?" Tasumi sounded frightened. I...cant...fight...it... Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Heh heh heh." he laughed. "Inu-Inuyasha?" the girl stammered and began to back up. Inuyasha raised his claws. " Heh heh heh."

Sango, Miroku, and Kilala found a guide to lead them out of the forest. An old traveler who lived in a nearby village happened to be taking a rest between some trees. " My kind sir, if we could just ask you for a moment of your time to escourt us out of these woods, I would be forever grateful." Miroku said to the old man. The man opened his eyes, looked from Miroku to Sango to Kilala then back to Miroku, sighed. " Alright, you seem like a nice couple." he had a slightly raspy voice. "My village isnt too far from here." Miroku and Sango bowed their thanks. The traveler gathered himself then led the way through a weave of trees and bushes. Having been awake for awhile now, he seemed very talkative. He decided to strike up a conversation. " So, how long have you two been together?" he asked over his shoulder. Sango blushed. " Oh...no, you see---- We're not---"  
" Ahh. I see. You haven't set the date,yet."  
" No--"  
" Well I would suggest you do it in the spring. It's always a nice time."  
"Listen---" Sango was about to set him straight but stopped when Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. " Let him be." he whispered. " There isn't any point in ruining his enjoyment and he is doing us a favor." Sango blushed again but said nothing else. The old man was still talking. " Here we are." He said suddenly. True enough, they arrived at the outskirts of a small sleepy village.


	8. a happy note

Dear reviewers,

I changed my mind about putting my hanyou love up for adoption. Sadly I am still having writers block so if you want an update please E-mail me your ideas at: you E-mail me your idea please give me your penname so i can thank you in the chapter.

Your friend,

Kags-sesshy


End file.
